


Do You Feel The Same Way ?

by Philinda_are_my_otp



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, may can't take it anymore, philinda are practically Daisy's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philinda_are_my_otp/pseuds/Philinda_are_my_otp
Summary: Based on the tumblr promt :Post escaping the framework fic





	Do You Feel The Same Way ?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt sorry it's so shit but I tried to do it some justice. ( gimme a break it's midnight rn)

Do You Feel The Same Way ?

It had been nearly two days since Jemma and Daisy had rescued the team from the framework and everyone was still adjusting to the effects it had on them both emotionally and physically. And As well as the fact that the team were grieving for mace it didn’t help that Coulson was outright ignoring May. 

It wasn’t that he wanted to or that he was mad at her, in fact it was actually quite the opposite. It was just the fact that he was still reeling from the kiss with what it turned out to be the LMD version of Melinda and he was worried that if he got too close or too emotional towards here that she would reject him.  
Sure Phil knew that the LMD had said that she had the same thoughts, feelings and desires as the real May but he still couldn’t help wonder that what if it wasn’t really what she wanted and that he would ruin their friendship.

It wasn’t until he overheard her talking to Daisy that he realised she did feel the same way:

“So you and Coulson huh..” Daisy hesitated as she sipped from her beer.

“What about us” May replied as she sat down, as always expressionless.

“You know .. are you two a thing yet or not” she asked

It was at this point that May had to let her guard down and explain to Daisy how she felt, “Honestly Daisy I don’t even know what we are anymore..I mean he’s been downright ignoring me since we got back and honestly I do love him..I think I always have but I’m not sure he feels the same way any more”

Little did May know Coulson had been at the door for the whole of her last mini speech and much to Daisy’s hidden delight had started walking towards May ,  
“Mel , I do love you , I really do and the only reason I’ve been ignoring you is because I thought you didn’t feel the same way and honestly now I know you do it’s honestly such a relief and …” 

May cuts him off mid-sentence,“Phil shut up”  
She presses a soft kiss to his lips and he reciprocates. The kiss slowly turns into a full blown make out session until Daisy decides that watching her surrogate parents make out is too much 

“Guys I get it you too are in love , but please I do not need to see you guys conceive my sibling , you can save that for your own room ! ”  
They break apart and they both laugh softly.“Cmon lets go and see what everyone else is up too”  
They leave the room following Daisy their hands clasped together.  
THE END


End file.
